Go Figure
by RoSeAnGeL2
Summary: Ok guys, this is for all you Ch/Lex fans like me out there!!! R/R plz! And the ratings just for a couple tiny little "bad" words, sheesh!
1. Default Chapter

Clark was late. Again. Not that I was surprised, just a little perturbed, you'd think that after being best friends with Clark Kent for so long I'd learn. But no, it was always the same I'd wait for him to come rushing in mumbling some excuse or another, and then all he'd have to do is smile and all would be forgotten. God sometimes I hate that he can do that to me. Or could, past tense now, I've liked Clark forever but I think I'm finally growing out of it. Moving on. But regardless, Clark Kent is still the only person on Earth who has been able to reduce me, Chloe Sullivan, to a few unintelligible syllables, not quite speechless, but might as well be for the good it does me. I sipped my latte wondering if perhaps Clark's lateness had anything to do with his fixation for a certain perfect, raven- haired beauty with the initials L. L. "Speaking of which," I muttered under my breath as Lex Luthor roared up in his sleek, silver, two-seater convertible. Does this guy have an endless supply of cars or what? Very nice Mr. Luthor, always has to arrive in style I thought, and with a bang apparently. I rolled my eyes as he screeched to a halt just outside the Beanery, and in a fire lane no less. I watched him climb out of the car clothed in his usual black and rub a hand over his bald head before entering the coffee shop, the bells on the door giving a small jingle. Lex had always been nice enough, heck when I fell out his window he made sure I had the best possible medical care and paid the bill to boot, pennies for him I assume but it's the thought that counts. And let's not forget the roses that made me feel like a racehorse in the Kentucky Derby, but still must have cost a fortune.  
  
"Ms. Sullivan, how nice to see you."  
  
Jerked out of my reverie by Lex's greeting I glanced up to see him standing beside my booth a steaming cup of coffee in one hand and a scone in the other. "Hey Lex, come down from your castle to mingle with us commoners?" I quipped. "And it's Chloe." I added as an afterthought.  
  
"Always a pleasure to speak with you…Chloe." I blushed slightly at his remark knowing he was referring to mine. "Is anyone sitting here?" he asked gesturing at the seat across from me and glancing around. Probably looking for Clark or Pete.  
  
"No." I answered, surprised that he would want to sit with me; he was really Clark's friend, mine I guess by association. "Not unless Clark shows up all of a sudden, and I'm not really counting on it."  
  
"Good." He smiled and sat down across from me. Wow did Lex Luthor just smile? I'm pretty darn sure he did, but it's hard to tell cause he customary smirk is back in place fast. I eyed him as he sipped his coffee wondering what he was thinking. I mean Lex Luthor is the only son of a multi-billionaire making him one of the most eligible bachelors around, and here he is sitting across from me drinking coffee. Which isn't unusual since I myself go into caffeine withdrawal quite often. The strange part is that he's having his coffee with me. I know lots of women who'd kill to be in my place right now. I mention this to Lex and just smiles and shrugs slightly as if to say sure but they're just after my money, "So what exactly is Clark doing this afternoon that is so important he's stood up his beautiful if not slightly caustic best friend?" Lex asks, ending the silence that had spread between us.  
  
"Aww Mr. Luthor you flatter me." I batted my eyelashes and spoke in an exaggerated southern accent, "but seriously your guess is as good as mine. Although I bet you a cup of coffee that Clark pulling a no-show on me has something to do with a certain obsession he has with Miss Perfect."  
  
"I assume your talking about Miss Lang?" he verified with a small chuckle.  
  
"Is there anyone else that Clark obsesses over incessantly?" I reply with a melodramatic sigh.  
  
"Not to my knowledge, do I detect a hint of jealously Chloe?" the self- assured smirk is back. Err I'd like to slap it off his pretty boy face right now. He is actually kind of hot I decide, actually he's pretty darn sexy! Oh wow, Chlo, don't even go there. Bad thoughts, very bad thoughts. We're talking Lex Luthor here, not only is he unattainable but he's a full 6 years older than you are, and certainly not interested in a high school freshman for crying out loud! I shake my head as if to clear it and catch a glimpse of Lex's amused expression, like he knows what I'm thinking. If only you knew buddy, if only you knew.  
  
"I am not, nor will I ever be jealous of Lana Lang!" I hiss forcefully, "Understand Luthor?"  
  
"Yes ma'am." He gives me a mock salute, and I can't help but laugh at the image of Lex Luthor saluting anybody. He smiles knowingly and asks softly, "but you do have feelings for Clark don't you Chloe?" I look up from my coffee at his query and expecting a sarcastic smirk, I'm surprised to see that his smile is genuine if not a little concerned, a far cry from the usual patronizing expression he wears as a smile.  
  
"Did." I admit startled by my own honesty. I hardly know the guy. What I do know is that his track record isn't the best, he's had his fair share of run-ins with the law; not to mention that his dad's a corporate shark, who takes the business world by storm, not caring who he destroys in the process, and his son pretty much follows the same suit. Or the fact that some of my favorite people in the world, OK so mainly Mr. Kent, have absolutely zero faith in the guy. But I don't know, against my better journalistic judgment I kinda like the guy and I don't know why, but I feel compelled to trust him. I mean lets get real here, Clark trusts the guy and he's like one of the most annoyingly cautious people on Earth. And hell I'm curious, what can I say the guy is definitely intriguing. He has like this super cool you-can't-touch-me exterior but underneath the façade the real Lex Luthor has to be in there somewhere. Chalk it up to journalistic instinct or just the same old curiosity that killed the cat. "But I think I'm finally over him." I continue, "The unrequited love deal doesn't go over so well with me anymore. I'm tired of it, been there, done that, bought the T-shirt. If Clark wants to spend his time pining after Lana that's fine by me, but I don't want any part in it anymore, other than that of the concerned-for-his-sanity best friend. Clark and I are friends, best friends, but friends nonetheless and I'm OK with that."  
  
  
  
"Are you?" Lex eyes me thoughtfully; he breaks his scone in half and offers the bigger piece to me.  
  
"Thanks Lex, always the gentleman aren't you? And yeah I am." We munch in compatible silence for a few minutes, each lost in our own thoughts I glance up and notice he's staring at me. Now any other guy caught staring would be embarrassed and look away, but not Lex. He just meets my gaze with a bemused expression and laughing eyes.  
  
"What?!?" I exclaim exasperated. "Is there something on my face?" I ask swiping a hand across my mouth.  
  
"You know Chloe, you're really something." He says with a smile (a real honest to goodness smile) and leans forward resting his chin on his fist so his eyes are level with mine. Oh God is he flirting with me now?  
  
"I'm going to take that as a complement and say thank you."  
  
"It was meant as one, and you're welcome." Oh God he is flirting with me.  
  
"You're not half bad yourself, Lex." Oh man and I'm flirting back! What're you doing Chloe?!? OK Chloe lets turn our brain on now!  
  
"I'm touched."  
  
"You should be!" I agree and we both laugh. Here I go again, what is wrong with me? The bell on the beanery door jangles. Ha! Saved by the bell, let's try to keep in touch with reality next time Chlo! I glance up in time to see Clark enter, cheeks rosy from the cold. "Well, well, well look who decided to grace us with his presence." I grin and tilt my head in Clark's direction.  
  
"Hey Clark, how's it going?" Lex greets him as he spots us and works his way over to our booth.  
  
"Hi guys." He says looking genuinely surprised to see Lex and I together, but doesn't ask for an explanation. But I of course will, after all there is a latte riding on this. He flags down a waitress and orders a coffee before sitting down next to me.  
  
"So…" I turn a little so I'm facing him and glance at my watch, "you are exactly 37 minutes late Mr. Kent, care to give me an explanation?" I cross my arms and try to look annoyed.  
  
"Someone's in for it." I hear Lex mutter under his breath.  
  
"Well see Lana called about that Trig homework and…" he pauses and blushes slightly.  
  
"Ah spare us the details Clark, I think we can fill in the blanks." I pat him on the shoulder and grin to let him know that I'm not really mad, and he looks relieved.  
  
"You…" I say triumphantly, turning back to face Lex and wag a finger at him, "owe me a coffee!" Lex and I both laugh and poor Clark just looks plain confused. "Long story." I offer before beginning to giggle helplessly. Oh geez, this is so not cool. Now I'm giggling and I so do not giggle, I'm just not that girl if ya know what I mean. I manage to calm down before making a complete idiot of myself.  
  
"That's OK, Chlo I honestly don't think I wanna know." Clark says with a quizzical glance at me.  
  
"Wise choice, Kent." Lex nods.  
  
"Hey! I resent that!" I reach across the table and swat at Lex, who just grins and leans back, out of my reach.  
  
"Well before this evening becomes any more violent I'm afraid I'll have to excuse myself. I have a dinner meeting and I think it would be best if I arrive in one piece." Lex stood and shrugged into his coat and adjusted his collar. "Though I'm sure even a trip to the ER would be preferable to the dinner that I have to attend." He shudders mockingly.  
  
Clark laughs and I add a bright, "Have fun!"  
  
"Yes well…" Lex rolls his eyes. "Anyway I'll see you around." The statement was general but his gaze fell on me alone. I can't help but smile, like I said the guy's is really hot and what harm can a little flirting do, besides maybe him getting killed by my super protective if not a little slow to pick up on things best friend.  
  
Oh well I guess I'll have to risk it I decide before answering, "Oh we'll be around." with a big grin, which was returned by Lex as we locked eyes for a moment before he turned and disappeared into the darkness outside the Beanery.  
  
"Chloe, so you wanna tell me when you and Lex became so buddy-buddy all of a sudden?" Clark asks with a slightly confused, slightly upset, slightly amazed expression.  
  
"Oh I dunno…" I answer nonchalantly, "I guess when you're stood up by your best friend you'll take intellectual stimulation in whatever form it comes, even that of Lex Luthor to avoid total boredom. Counting ceiling tiles only lasts for so long ya know?" I continue innocently, "Did you know that there are exactly 514 tiles? 514 and a half it you count the one in the corner over there." I point vaguely in the direction of the farthest corner, hoping that he doesn't actually look because I have absolutely no idea what I'm talking about. I just wanna make him beg for mercy. He looks cute when he tries to work his way out of the many holes that he digs himself.  
  
He squirms in his seat. "OK point taken, I'm sorry, what do you want me to do? Grovel?"  
  
"That'd be nice!" I answer jokingly, but seeing his expression I can tell he thinks I'm serious, "I'm just kidding Clark, all is forgiven and forgotten. Besides I'm glad you got to talk to Lana, and hey since it was over the phone at least you probably didn't have time to trip all over yourself and manage to look like a complete dork in like the 5 seconds it usually takes!"  
  
"Hey…that's not nice!" He raises his eyebrows and changes the subject, "But anyway what were you and Lex doing, I mean I was surprised to see the two of you together."  
  
"Tell me about it. I really don't know, that guy is like Fort Knox when it comes to what he's thinking, you can never tell! He came in, bought coffee, said Hi, I made some comment about him mingling with us commoners, and the next thing I know I'm sharing a booth with Smallville's most eligible bachelor. And the rest…" I say with a slight shrug, "is history."  
  
"Uh huh." Clark eyes me suspiciously.  
  
"That's it I swear, and I was pretty nice too. No LuthorCorp cover-up questions, promise." I say holding up my right hand for effect. "But ya know I did fall out of the guy's window, I think that maybe he owes me another interview at the very least. But hey you weren't exactly worried about me when you were chatting up the pom pom princess, so what's with they 3rd degree now?" I raise one eyebrow and give him my own patented version of "If looks could kill".  
  
He turns a little pink, knowing I'm right. "Yeah, yeah, yeah." He mutters standing and leaving a couple of crumpled bills on the table for a tip, he pulls me up behind him. "C'mon, Chlo I'll give you a ride home."  
  
"Sure Clark, whatever you say!" I laugh as I follow him outside into the cold, Kansas night.  
  
(END PART ONE) 


	2. Back to the Beanery

Author's note: Okay guys this is, well obviously per the label, 4 years into the future!!! How cliché did that just sound? Basic breakdown is that Chloe's dad was killed in a car accident, so she's been living with her aunt for the past 4 years. I'm not exactly sure where I'm gong with this (except for the Ch/Lex part, so shippers you can breathe easy!) so bear with me for a while! You guys are great, thanks for the reviews! Keep 'em coming they are so appreciated and a half!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I meant to add one last time but the freaking deal wouldn't let me go back and edit it…yeah that's my story and I'm sticking to it! Don't own it and wouldn't want to, 'cept for Lex of course cuz who wouldn't?!?  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 4 years later  
  
Chloe sighed as she wrapped her hands around her coffee mug, sipping slowly. Clark was supposed to have met her at the Beanery for coffee about 20 minutes ago and he had yet to arrive. Some things never change she thought ruefully, a shadow of a smile playing at her lips. It had been a long time since she'd been back here. Probably too long. But in the beginning it had just been too hard, there had been too many memories of what had been. And then she had started getting her life back on track, the sense of normalcy and routine had been the root to her sanity. She had kept in touch with Clark and Pete of course, talking on the phone every week and every couple of months or so they'd make the 4-hour trip up to her Aunt's to see her. It probably hadn't been fair for Clark and Pete to be the ones making the trip every time, but she knew they understood that it was just too hard, too painful to come back here. She'd been back twice since the accident, once the first Christmas after she'd left Smallville, and another time for Pete and Clark's dual 16th birthday bash, held of course at the Luthor mansion.  
  
Clark naturally had been hung up on Lana the entire night and Pete…well Pete had insisted on having a turn with every girl in the 10th grade before the night was through. So they had pretty much left me to fend for myself, not that I had minded exactly, they had acted so reserved around me, like if they said the wrong thing I'd break. So I'd left the party and retreated to one of the many meticulously kept gardens that surrounded the estate. That's where Lex had found me, sitting in the grass leaning against the trunk of a very odd looking tree, which he explained "came from some unpronounceable foreign country, only imported to please a visiting business associate." He had then surprised me by sitting down next to me. I smiled at the memory, Lex Luthor sitting on the ground in what had to be been at least a $500 suit, a definite Kodak moment. "It's been a while Chloe, how have you been?" And for the next hour or so Lex and I had talked about all things general. I had known he was avoiding talking about my father, but at least he wasn't treating me like a crystal figurine. When Lex finally did ask about how I'd been holding up since dad's death he was surprisingly tactful about it. Which I guess was more surprising than it should have been since he had been through the same thing with his mom, and he was, of course Lex Luthor. Smooth, suave, and as always disgustingly charming. Despite it all Lex had been a good person to talk to. Pete, Clark, and everyone else meant well and sympathized, but they hadn't been there. And Lex had, so I guess he was easier to talk to.  
  
Jerked back to the present by a surprised male voice calling my name I looked up and into green-blue eyes of Lex Luthor. "Chloe, my god it's been a long time." He exclaimed walking over and giving me a quick hug. He stood back his eyes giving me a quick once over, "Well will you look at that it's Chloe Sullivan all grown up," he said with a twinkle in his eye, "It's good to see you."  
  
"Back at ya Lex…well except for the all grown up part. I don't think there's any shred of hope for you in that department." I grinned sarcastically.  
  
"Walked right into that one didn't I?" Lex asked with a smirk.  
  
"Yup!" I agreed cheerfully.  
  
"You sure haven't changed much," he observed taking the seat across from me. I raised an eyebrow at him. "And I'm glad," he added hurriedly.  
  
I took a sip of my coffee and looked at him over the rim of my cup, "Nice save Luthor."  
  
"Nothing to save," he countered, "I meant it." His voice was off-hand and nonchalant. I watched his face as he signaled a waitress and he ordered a plain black coffee. I guess that's another thing that will never change, I will never be able to figure out what Lex Luthor is thinking.  
  
Out loud I said, "Eww now that's just gross!"  
  
"What is?" Lex asked at my vehement outburst.  
  
"Black coffee is gross! How can you drink that stuff?" I exclaimed in disbelief.  
  
"Well…I don't know…I guess I just always have."  
  
"Apparently, Lex, you need some lessons in the art of caffeine digestion."  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"Yup," I said waving my arms at the retreating waitress, "If you're gonna screw yourself up with caffeine it might as well come in an enjoyable form."  
  
"Oh really?" He asked raising an eyebrow at me.  
  
"Yes really," I said slightly exasperated, smiling at the waitress as she returned to our table. "There's been a change to his order." I explained apologetically seeing the slightly annoyed expression on the girl's face.  
  
"Excuse me, shouldn't I be the one to decide if a change has been made to the order, considering it is my coffee and all."  
  
"Can it Luthor! Scratch the black bean of death deal, he'll have french vanilla no foam latte."  
  
"I will?" asked Lex surprised.  
  
"Yeah, you will." I said authoritatively and apparently the waitress wasn't used to having people order Lex Luthor around because she chimed in with a questioning, "Mr. Luthor…?"  
  
Lex threw up his hands in mock defeat and surrendering sigh, "Do as she says," he said with a dismissive wave of his hand.  
  
"Don't worry Lex, you'll thank me for it in the end. Besides there is just no possible way I could let you go on drinking black coffee for the rest of your life," I grinned and shuddered mockingly.  
  
"I see," Lex smirked, "It was a necessary intervention?"  
  
"Definitely!" I agree, "You catch on quick for a pretty boy, Lex!"  
  
"So I'm a pretty boy now huh?" Lex almost smiled, "That's a new one, though a definite improvement to the usual spew of insults and 4-letter words that my employees and business partners use to illustrate me, quite colorfully actually."  
  
"Ugh. It's an expression, Lex. And I was being sarcastic!" Blushing slightly, but not to a particularly noticeable extent, absently I twirled a sugar packet between my fingers.  
  
"I know, but it's fun to see you aggravated," Lex said with somewhat devilish grin/smirk.  
  
"Ha, and you wonder why people talk about you like they were raised in a truck stop!" I gave him my finely tuned glare, dubbed the "Sullivan Death Stare", by Pete and tossed the Sweet-N-Low packet at his head. His reflexes were surprisingly quick for a pencil pusher and he ducked before it hit him. Unfortunately for our waitress, she didn't have the reflexes that Lex did and the unidentified flying sweetener hit her smack-dab in the middle of her forehead. "Uh oh, Houston we have a problem! She looks pretty err…annoyed, huh?"  
  
"I think your phraseology could be a little more specific. For example, I believe, livid, irate, or furious would be a bit more on target."  
  
"That's what I thought." I gulped, sinking down in the booth so my chin was level with the table-top, "So Lex, ever been kicked out of a coffee shop? Cuz I think we, or at least I, might be headed in that direction!"  
  
"Not that I recall," Lex replied obviously amused.  
  
"Well congratulations, there's a first time for everything!" I watched the waitress shake her head before, red-faced and blatantly upset, bringing Lex his coffee.  
  
She smiled brightly at Lex before handing him the steaming, brightly colored mug. "Here you go Mr. Luthor!" Turning to me her smile vanished and her expression became cool and aloof, "I believe this…" she said brandishing the Sweet-N-Low turned missile, "belongs to you." And with that she turned on her heel and stalked back to the kitchen.  
  
"Oh wow, Chloe got told!" Lex chuckled stirring his latte, "Are you sure this is any good?" he asked gazing uncertainly into his cup.  
  
"Just trust me. " I said absently, staring out the window. "Omgosh!" I sat straight up in my seat thoroughly surprised. "Gee thanks for the heads up, Lex!" I said, "When did that happen? Ha, and I didn't think there was a chance in hell! Guess it just goes to show you how much things really do change!"  
  
"Chloe what the heck are you talking about?" Lex looked up from his coffee, startled.  
  
Maybe he really didn't know, I thought a little guiltily, but if he did and he conveniently forgot to tell me, then heads are gonna roll, bald or not! "That ," I said pointing to an oblivious Clark and Lana walking towards the Beanery hand-in-hand, "is what I'm talking about!'  
  
  
  
"Chloe," he said softly, "I honestly didn't know, I'm just as shocked as you are, probably more so. You know how long I tried to get those two together, I gave up a long time ago, I thought it beyond hopelessness."  
  
"Uh huh. Sure."  
  
"Chloe," he leaned forward earnestly, "I'm being completely truthful when I say that I had absolutely no clue about…well…that." He gestured toward Clark and Lana, "And if I had known I most certainly would have told you, just trust me." He smiled.  
  
"Wow," I said grinning again, "Lex Luthor had no clue? The balance of the entire world must be off now! And I thought you knew everything Lex!" I looked up as Clark and Lana entered the Beanery. "Just smile and nod." I muttered to Lex under my breath as we stood to go meet the apparent couple.  
  
He smothered a chuckle behind a fake cough, "Ahem," he cleared his throat.  
  
"Real smooth Luthor!" I whispered jokingly before calling out, "Clark, Lana, over here…"  
  
"Chloe!" I smiled brightly, happy to see Clark, with or without Lana. Preferably without, but hey at least he showed up, even if I do think he can do so much better than the cheerleader turned waitress and back again. She does make him happy, and it's not that she's not the sweetest person alive cuz she is…but other than that…there's nothing else if you know what I mean. As long as he's happy I thought defeated, allegations trounced by my own conscious.  
  
  
  
"Hey yourself, farm boy!" I returned the greeting as Clark swept me up in a bear hug and kissed my cheek. He stood back, hands on my shoulders, looking me up and down.  
  
"This is the second time today I've gotten this once over routine, except Lex was just a bit more subtle about it, Clark. Really guys I'm fine, eating all my fruits, veggies and all that jazz. Promise!"  
  
Lana laughed and gave me a quick hug. Clark blushed and smiled sheepishly, but when he spoke his voice was serious. "Sorry Chlo, I guess I've just been worried about you."  
  
"Thanks," I smiled up at him, "but you don't need to be."  
  
Shall we?" Lana gestured toward the booth where Lex and I had been sitting.  
  
"Sure," Lex quickly agreed, "Chloe I don't know what you ordered me, but it is definitely not drinkable." He grimaced dramatically as he sat down.  
  
"No Lex, see you might have a hard time grasping this, but you're actually the problem here," I explained as I slid into the booth next to him. He looked a little surprised but didn't object. Interpreting his expression I whispered under my breath, "Don't read anything into it pretty boy, I just don't wanna get caught in the cross fire of that." I tilted my head towards Clark and Lana who sat arms entwined, still completely oblivious.  
  
He just smirked the usual and answered with a muttered, "Wouldn't dream of it."  
  
Choosing to ignore him, I leaned across the table and stage whispered, "See guys, our friend here has a coffee complex."  
  
"Really?" Lana laughed.  
  
"I do not," Lex objected.  
  
"Yes you do," I said leaning back against the booth back, "so deal with it, Luthor. I mean come on, who drinks black coffee anymore? I mean it's so boring. If you can't even order a decent coffee, what do you do for fun? Anything? And hosting lavish yet stuffy dinner parties at the manor don't count."  
  
"Well I…hey how does how does my coffee selection suddenly make you an expert on my entertainment issues or lack thereof?"  
  
"It doesn't," I agreed with him, "but I'm right aren't I?" He frowned.  
  
"I wouldn't argue with her Lex," Clark broke in, "she always wins!"  
  
"And he speaks from experience!"  
  
"Arrogant little thing isn't she?" Lex asked good-naturedly, raising an eyebrow at Clark, who just shrugged.  
  
"I think it might be hazardous to my health to answer that question," Clark said with a smile.  
  
"Damn straight!" I agreed with a laugh.  
  
"Hey speaking of entertainment, anyone up for a movie?" Lana asked.  
  
"Sure!" Clark jumped up eagerly.  
  
"Well we all know why you wanna go, Clark!" I grinned sarcastically earning a blush from both Clark and Lana, and covered-up burst of laughter from Lex. "But I don't mind," I continued standing up and straightening my jean skirt.  
  
"Cool," Lana smiled happily and followed Clark towards the door.  
  
"But what about my coffee?" Lex asked mournfully.  
  
"Oh give it up already, Luthor!" I laughed at his pitiful expression. "Come on," I said grabbing his arm and pulling him up behind me, "there's absolutely no way I'm going to watch Clark and Lana make out in the dark for an hour and a half by myself!"  
  
He smirked, well when you put it that way…" He shook his head and followed me out the door.  
  
  
  
So…what'd you guys think? Let me know, reviews are welcome and desperately needed! I don't know how soon I'll have the next chapter up, finals are coming up and I'm just doing my best to get a decent grade in 8th grade math!!! Who freaking needs algebra anyways huh? 


End file.
